jadeempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Thousand Cuts
Analysis 1: While thought sometimes to be weakest among the Martial styles; Thousand Cuts compensates for its mechanical shortcomings with timed succession chains. When used in this manner, opponents are caught in an unrelenting barrage of strikes that negates recovery effort. However, under normal conditions the Player suffers recoil at the end of each combo in using the default method of attack. If used correctly, it can bring swift and decisive ends to battles fraught with uncertainty and adversaries with varying degrees of difficulty. Not least among these qualities is the innate function that allows for execution of a fourth hit: An edge unseen in the other starting styles. Overall, it is an ideal choice for dispatching enemies in surprising frequency. One strategy that can be used to counter this style's shortcomings is to use it in conjunction with another fast style, such as Leaping Tiger. When facing an opponent, simply evade in towards them, sending them off guard, then attack with all four strikes of Thousand Cuts; while doing this however, quickly switch to Leaping Tiger and the player will move seamlessly from one style into the other, ending with the much more desirable Leaping Tiger finish. Continue switching back and forth between the two styles, and the player creates an almost endless flurry of blows. The power attack does good damage, but has short reach and is harder to line up accurately than other martial equivalents. Analyze 2: The styles "advantage" is that is consists of a flurry of punches, which makes it good for interrupting attacks and dishing out damage on normal speed attacks. It deals devastating damage, and you can quickly kill an opponent before dashing on to the next target. On the counter side, the attack range is low, which forces you to take a extra step towards the target, which can be hazardous. You will also use some time to get back towards the default stance after launching the attacks, which combined with its low range can be a disadvantage against foes that use long range attacks. However, the real "disadvantage" of the style is that you will by a full normal speed attack push your opponents half a meter backwards, since you move quite a lot forward each animation, before your character steps backwards a half meter to its original position. On normal humanoid enemies this results in in annoying gap, which is easy to close. However on ghosts whom move a lot backwards, it sort of breaks the style. You push the ghost 1-2 meters with a full combo, then step half a meter backwards, which combined with the move-speed in normal combat modes makes the style more or less crippled. The solutions to this involves leaving target modes, just to get proper move-speed, but it is not a good solution since you can't see what you are doing while in that mode. Another disadvantage is that the strong attack is really horrible. It takes long time to actually charge up, before locking yourself in a long flurry of blows. It is horrible to execute a harmonic style with, and its horrible to break blocks with because your opponent can move 1 inch to either side, and you will be standing there hitting air. The entire damage and speed aspect of this style makes it worth it, however it is only good for a standalone slaying style. The speed attacks damage output combined with its ability to interrupt about anything makes it the best style for killing a single foe. Against multiple foe the damage output shines. But beyond that: For harmonic combos and power attacks there exists better styles. Obtaining Style Location #1 Two Rivers School - Beginning style for Furious Ming and Radiant Jen Zi You can also choose it at character creation when creating a custom character. Location #2 Imperial Arena Second Floor - Purchased from Sweet Poison Lyn In-Game Description Thousand Cuts is aptly named, though the style does not involve blades. A master of this style relies on numerous light strikes in quick succession instead of singular punishing blows or thunderous kicks. Most opponents reel under such a relentless assault, unable to counter fast enough to find an opening for their own attacks. Notes This style can complete a Harmonic Combo. Video Category: Combat Category: Martial styles